Carrying the World’s Weight
by smile7499
Summary: a wizard with a great destiny (i know you've heard that before...) just read, please?! please read, IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE at end of chapter
1. restless thoughts

I do not own Nita or Kit, or any ideas pertaining to the Young Wizard series, they belong to Diane Duane. I do not own Batman beyond. I own Rachel. You can use her if you want to, just ask first.  
  
1 Carrying the World's Weight  
  
A/n- although this story is in the Young Wizards sections, you won't see a lot of Nita or Kit for a while. I know that in Batman Beyond, Terry is dating Dana, but let's pretend he's totally single, just out of juvenile hall. Note: this is an AU, where Nita, Kit and the whole "Young Wizards" crew is in future, in "Batman Beyond" time (2020?)  
  
'single quotes are mind-speech' ~ is thoughts~  
  
Rachel's POV  
  
Rachel sat at the foot of her bed in silence. Tomorrow she would finally see Terry again. He was "coming home" from juvenile hall, and she couldn't wait to see him. She knew that he had changed. He wasn't a child; he had become an adult. She laughed to herself. Tomorrow would be busy. First, she would see Terry again. Then she would take the train to the suburban home of her senior. This whole business was very cryptic. She held up the letter.  
  
Dear Rachel Rodreguez, Intermediate,  
  
I have never met you, which is strange because you have been a practicing wizard for many years. It has come to my attention that there is some "unfinished business" from your ordeal ten years ago. Please meet me at my home on Saturday the 27th at noon to discus this information.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ronald Smith, Senior  
  
Rachel shuttered. Her ordeal was not one of her most pleasant memories. She was young, too young. Sure, she was smart, but she was seven. She thought it was a game, a fairy tale. The Lone One was the big, bad wolf; it couldn't hurt her. But she was wrong. She had almost died on her ordeal; she was still amazed that she was alive, in one piece. Well, she wasn't exactly perfect. Like a battle scared soldier, she would always remember her brush with Him. It had left her tasteless, a price for the wizardry that she had performed, which she couldn't even remember. Rachel figured that she had blocked the whole experience out of her head. She had been so young; she couldn't comprehend the loss of life. Rachel had been on this thought before. She stopped thinking about it before could start crying, and slept.  
  
A/n- I know this is short, but I really wanted to get this out. Give me input on if you like Rachel or not. Things will come together soon! Please, if you're a flamer, look elsewhere. This is my first fanfiction, and my ego is very fragile! 


	2. A meeting over coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Young Wizard's Series, I own Rachel, you can use her if you want, just ask first!  
  
A/n- hey. Here I am, continuing my impossible endeavor. The original chapter 2 has been completely deleted, because it sucked. Yes, I know this story is horrible, and no one is even reading it, but, what the fuck? I might as well finish it up if I can.  
  
Dedicated to Reana for being my soul reviewer (and this is a position you might hold for a while)  
  
'Mind- speaking' ~thoughts~  
  
The next morning, when Rachel woke up, she felt like she was carrying the world's weight on her shoulders. She gave a rueful smile as she realized that she was. She had taken the Oath, even if she didn't understand the true meaning of it. She had promised to slow down the destruction of the universe, but the story never changed.  
  
Everyday it seemed that she was on assignment. She had been a practicing wizard for ten years, all alone. As with all wizards, Rachel was expecting to find her powers decreasing, finding a specialty. But Rachel never slowed. It was becoming clear that she wasn't loosing her power. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Rachel had a secret belief that she was gaining power; every time she said a spell, it felt easier. She never felt any "backlash" from spells she had done. Rachel didn't abuse this power, but she always kept it in the back of her mind. It unsettled her, knowing that she could kill without any punishment, any return of power. Rachel got out of her bed and decided to not let the thought bother her as she looked forward to a nice latte.  
  
After stopping at one of those "trendy" coffee shops, she made her way to the train station. For many people, this was a place of transition, of change. But for Rachel, she abhorred the place. Rachel was a strict city girl, and the thoughts of the suburbs that the numerous trains lead to made her shudder.  
  
She carefully made her way to a corner of the train, and sat herself down for a long ride to her senior's house.  
  
A while later, how long she could not say, Rachel finally reached the small town of her senior. Rachel stepped off the train lazily. Her senior's house was only a couple of blocks away. She started walking, following her directions. She didn't want to get lost in the small suburb. She would go insane spending any more time here than she needed. Rachel was a city girl, born and raised, and she didn't plan on changing that.  
  
Soon, she was at her senior's doorstep. She rang the doorbell and waited. And waited. She did a mental checklist. "I'm definitely on time. Did I come on the wrong day? No. Did he forget about me? Well, I hope not..." Rachel continued to talk silently to herself until a tall man with red hair and a generous heaping off freckles answered the door.  
  
"Hello?" He gave her a quizzical look. He saw a young woman, around seventeen, short but muscular with long dark hair. She seemed perfectly normal, but her eyes seemed dull, like she wasn't all together living.  
  
"Oh, am I at the wrong house, 54 DiAngelo Drive? I didn't really think of that..." Rachel asked him.  
  
He suddenly remembered that she was standing on his doorstep. "Oh yes," he replied, "please, come in, sorry to make you wait! I'm Ronald Smith, your senior."  
  
He led her into a front room with lace curtains and ribbon wallpaper. "Are you Rachel Royer? To be honest, I was expecting someone much older, considering your extensive experience." He beckoned her to a seat, and passed her a bowl of shining hard candies. She declined.  
  
Rachel sat down on the seat and awkwardly set her feet down. "What is this unfinished business about my ordeal?" Rachel asked him.  
  
He smiled in a good-natured way. "Well, someone is impatient!" She blushed, and he turned his head, as if he was debating how to say what he was about to say, and, after what seemed a wholly inappropriately long wait, decided to speak. "Do you remember your ordeal?"  
  
Rachel winced as he mentioned her ordeal, but she spoke anyway. "Oh sure, I remember. It was very hard. I was young, I lost my partner to Him," she paused, thinking about her memories, the jumbles of ideas in her mind. "Actually," she began slowly, carefully planting each word, "I'm surprised I survived at all."  
  
Ronald's eyes glanced quickly at her face, and the shadowed eyes. "You survived…That is what I need to talk to you about. Tell me, what was your recourse for the wizardry you did on your ordeal? Energy? Strength?"  
  
She took another look at the gleaming candies on the table, before quickly turning back to the older man, not wanting to be rude. "I lost my sense of taste," again she paused. "Pretty strange, I know. When I came back," she didn't have to say where she had come from, "I couldn't taste a thing. Thought it was a virus or something, but it never cleared up. I must have done some pretty big wizardry to have to pay that price, because senses are a large price to pay, right?" she sighed. "I wish I knew...but I don't remember much about my ordeal."  
  
Ronald looked straight into her eyes for the first time, and she jerked a bit. "Oh yes, you did extremely strong wizardry for even a seven year old. There are hardly any records at all on it. But from what we can see, you did a resurrection spell."  
  
"I did?" Rachel gave him a blank look that showed she didn't believe him.  
  
"Well," he started, "you didn't do the spell, the Powers That Be did. But they used your energy."  
  
"Why would they do a resurrection spell in the first place?" asked Rachel.  
  
Ronald broke the eye contact and grabbed a candy. He smiled a false smile, and in a put-upon cheery voice, said, "The Powers did a resurrection spell on you."  
  
A/n- flames, reviews, whatever. In fact, I dare you to flame me. Common, I dare you! It would be a nice change from the big nothing except for Reana's review. 


	3. The Train Ride

I do not own the Young Wizard series, or Batman. I own Rachel you can use her if you want, just ask.  
  
A/n- thanks for the six reviews (hey, I didn't even expect to get one, so I'm dumbfounded). I'm sorry that I left you with a cliffhanger. Also, I understand that no one is familiar with Batman Beyond, which is really a shame because it was really good tan then the stupid people on the WB had to cancel it. So, now Pokemon is in its timeslot. That's how the cookie crumbles. Getting back to the story, I really appreciate the reviews, but I would like more suggestions, and maybe some help with a title? This is just a little note to Reana, it had spaces, but the fanfiction formatting keeps taking them out. Thanks for the constructive criticism. It's really unnerving if you don't get any criticism, you think, are people just being nice cause they hate the story?  
  
~Rachel's mind thoughts~ 'Terry's thoughts'  
  
Rachel's POV  
  
Rachel started to fall fast asleep, there was some noise, but she blocked it out. Suddenly, she heard the yell of an angry man. She looked up to see if other people has heard it, but the other people in the compartment didn't see to notice anything. Then, it hit her. ~Crap. I never gave the mind reading spell a designated ending time. Now I can still hear Terry's thoughts. What's going on in there? It sounds like he's in a fight. Oh no, he couldn't wait a week to get in trouble! He's going to be in juvenile hall before we can even have our date!~  
  
Terry thought, 'Oh god, not the Jokers! (A/n- for those not familiar with the Jokers, they are a gang in Gotham. They wear clown clothing and clown makeup. They were formed by the Joker, a criminal mastermind that ruled the criminal underworld in 2001.) What, I can't be in the city a week before I get into another fight?'  
  
~My point exactly.~ Rachel thought smugly.  
  
'Well, its too late to leave now... they're gonna get me.' Rachel continued to listen, but Terry was obviously preoccupied fighting the gang. She didn't hear anything that important.  
  
~Terry's a big boy. I'm sure he can take care of himself. Right? Right?~ Rachel fell back into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of clowns attacking Terry.  
  
Rachel awoke with a jump to a rather rude curse, which resonated through her head. ~Oh, Terry. I almost forgot about him. I guess he's still alive, because of that lovely awakening he just gave me.~ Terry repeated himself again.  
  
'Holy shit. Either this guy's a freak, or he's Batman. Or maybe he's both.' ~What! Batman, there is no Batman. He was a myth. Just a bogeyman to tell the young criminals when they were tucked into bead. Terry must be off the wall from his visit to juvenile hall.~  
  
Terry started talking to someone, because there were pauses in his mind. 'Hello Mr. Wayne...you startled me...(A/n- for those of you living under a rock, Bruce Wayne was is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, also he was Batman, but remember, it's 20 years in the future so he's about 59 years old.) '...No Sir, I wasn't snooping...How did I get in? I found a button on the side of the clock...I didn't mean to, but I was too curious...Are you really Batman?... No sir, I didn't mean to offend you... Why did you stop being Batman?...Fine, don't tell me. You're probably just an old freak anyway...No Sir, I didn't really mean what I said... Was that your Batman suit?... May I see it?... Fine, its probably stupid...Really? Your suit can become invisible? Can I please try it on?...Oh, I promise Sir, I won't tell a soul your secret...why don't you go upstairs and take your medicine...'  
  
Rachel didn't need to listen any longer. She knew Terry. He had somehow met Bruce Wayne fighting the jokers, and now he was face to face with the Batman suit. He wasn't going to let the chance go. Rachel looked down on her watch. ~I give him ten seconds before he snatches the suit. Ten. Nine. Eight.~ she was interrupted by a loud yell, and she knew that Terry was off. She sighed and thought into the back of her head. She thought of the mind reading spell again and changed it so it voided the spell that was happening now, and let the counter-spell in motion. ~Finally! Now I can get some rest.~ Rachel slept until the train made a sudden stop.  
  
"Welcome to Wyckoff (A/n- inside joke.)!" the conductor said. Rachel stepped off the train lazily. Her senior's house was only a couple of blocks away. She started walking, following her directions. She didn't want to get lost in the boring suburb. She would go insane spending any more time here than she needed. Rachel was a city girl, born and raised, and she didn't plan on changing that.  
  
Soon, she was at her senior's doorstep. She rang the doorbell and waited. ~I'm definitely on time. Did he forget about me?~ Rachel stood at the door until a tall man with red hair and a generous heaping off freckles answered the door. "Hello?" he gave her a quizzical look. He saw a young woman, around seventeen, she was short but muscular with long dark hair. She seemed perfectly normal, but her eyes seemed dull, like she wasn't all together living. "Oh, am I at the wrong house, 54 DiAngelo Drive?" Rachel asked him. "oh yes," he replied.  
  
"Are you Rachel Rodreguez? I was expecting someone much older, considering your extensive experience. Please come in." He beckoned her, and she entered.  
  
Rachel sat down on the couch and put up her feet. "What is this unfinished business about my ordeal?" Rachel asked him. He turned his head, as if he was debating how to say what he was about to say, and then decided to speak. "Do you remember your ordeal?"  
  
Rachel winced as he mentioned her ordeal, but she spoke anyway. "oh yeah, I remember. It was very hard. I was young, I lost my partner to Him. I'm surprised I survived."  
  
Ronald looked at her with surprise. "You survived.That is what I need to talk to you about. What was your recourse for the wizardry you did on your ordeal? Energy? Strength? Age?"  
  
"I lost my sense of taste. Pretty strange. I come home and I can't taste a thing. Thought it was a virus or something, but it never cleared up. I must have done some pretty big wizardry to have to pay that price. I don't remember anything about my ordeal."  
  
Ronald looked at her strangely again. "Oh yes, you did extremely strong wizardry for even a seven year old. You did a resurrection spell."  
  
"I did?" Rachel gave him a blatant look that showed she didn't believe him. "Well," he started, "you didn't do the spell, the Powers That Be did. But they used your energy."  
  
"Why would they do a resurrection spell in the first place?" asked Rachel. Ronald started at her and squirmed like he was about to give something away he shouldn't. "The Powers did a resurrection spell on you."  
  
A/n- Cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter is really confusing. If you still don't understand, email me at: Smile7499@aol.com. I hope this cleared some things up! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Please review, flames will be fed to the fire, constructive criticism welcome! 


	4. Destiny Awaits?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizard series, Harry Potter (not really important now...) or Batman. I own Rachel you can use her if you want, just ask.  
  
A/n- hi guys! (I know, maybe ten people have read this story in the whole fanfiction community. And the worst part is that one of the reviews I wrote myself, I know, I have no life...) I haven't reviewed in a while, sorry I've been very preoccupied. I literally had 16 hours of homework. What do teachers have against letting people have breaks?! Anyway, I think I've worked out the bugs with the formatting of the story using word. For Reana, who is still very confused about Batman Beyond, this chapter is going to be predominantly about Rachel. Let me also state: Rachel isn't dead. Okay, just making sure you ten people realize this.  
  
PS- did anyone recognize someone from the last chapter, I had the character in mind when I wrote the character. If you can figure out who I'm talking about, and who they are based on, then I'll give you a cameo in the story. It shouldn't be that hard, since there was only maybe three characters in the story.  
  
'Terry's thoughts'  
  
~Rachel's thoughts~  
  
Rachel looked up at her senior, her face showed complete surprise, but her eyes had a look of understanding in them. She started slowly. "So, are you saying that I died on my ordeal? Wouldn't that mean that I wouldn't be a wizard?"  
  
Ronald struggled to answer, this whole conversation seemed too much for him. "From what I gather, you completed your ordeal before you died, and then, the Lone One, he, he, killed you. So, if you were brought back to life, then you would still be a wizard."  
  
Rachel stood up and stared at Ronald, shooting daggers at him. "I don't, tell me, why was I brought back? Why? If you know all the answers, tell me why I was spared while my partner went to the timeheart!?" She fell back onto the couch, sobbing. Her ordeal had been ten years ago, but last night's wounds were still fresh.  
  
Ronald looked at her with compassion, but plowed on, not caring about Rachel's emotional state. "Rachel, have you ever looked at you power level markings?" Rachel sat up, and dried her eyes, when he mentioned this subject, and Ronald continued. "As you know, a normal wizard usually ahs the height of their power when they begin, and they usually have no higher rating than 10 points. You, on the other hand, my dear, have been baffling me. You started as a wizard as around 12 points, and have continually increased levels by more than 2 points a year, and your power seems to be growing exponentially (A/n- exponentially- increased by exponents, ie:2, 4, 16, 256). Right now your power rating is at 32 points, and by the time you are thirty, you will be at approximately 90 points, and then..."  
  
Rachel tightened up, she knew that he had stopped for a reason. She gave him a steady look. "What comes after 90?"  
  
Ronald looked straight into Rachel's eyes. "The power ratings for a wizard stop at 100 points."  
  
"Sure, that makes sense, no one has been powerful enough to need more than 100 points, right?" Rachel asked hopefully.  
  
Ronald's face paled, which made his numerous freckles stand out even more then they usually did. He cleared his throat, and then began again. "No, they just stop. You don't understand. A wizard cannot have a rating over 100 points. Once you pass 100 points, you are something entirely different, not a wizard."  
  
Rachel was flabbergasted (A/n- I love that word!) by the news she just received, and it literally knocked her over. She sat up again, and asked her senior, "What are you after 100 points?"  
  
Ronald started to explain, "there is a natural order to the power of magical beings. First, are the normal people, the 'muggles' as witches refer to them (A/n-IMPORTANT! In this story, anyone who is a "Harry Potter" kind of witch or wizard is called a witch. It doesn't matter what sex. This makes it easier to distinguish between Harry Potter and the Young Wizards series!) Then come several levels of magical beings. I'll find you the chart, hold on..." Ronald started paging though his book, and then stopped and passed it to Rachel.  
  
Rachel examined the chart. It listed several magical beings at the bottom, then it had witches, and then on the next level, wizards. Then, the chart stopped. There were obviously other levels, there were spaces for them, but the names were nowhere to be found. At the very top of the page, it said, "The Powers That Be" as the highest level. "Ronald, why doesn't the book have the names to any of the levels after wizards?"  
  
Ronald explained, "Usually, magical beings have no knowledge of beings more powerful them, except for the lowest level magical beings, the goblins and sort. No witch, except for a very powerful one, knows that wizards exist."  
  
Rachel's voice raised an octave again. "what does this have to do with The Powers bringing me back?"  
  
"I think that you have a great destiny ahead of you. The Powers obviously needed you to help them, so they brought you back."  
  
Rachel didn't seem very happy about this. "So, you mean, I'm a pawn?"  
  
Ronald thought about this and the answered. "You are not a pawn. Everything you do is part of your fate, and The Powers cannot stop that. You should be honored. You may be able to make a real impact. With the kind of power you may gain, you could do so much good..."  
  
Rachel interjected before he could finish. "Or, so much evil. I'm only one person, with this much power wouldn't the Lone One want to corrupt me?"  
  
"Obviously, that will be part of your fate. But Rachel, you are strong. I believe that you will be able to resist His calling."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Rachel and Ronald talked for a while longer, but when Rachel looked back at the conversation, she couldn't remember a thing, she was in so much shock. At 3 o'clock she boarded the train again.  
  
~It only took three hours for me to find out that I may be the most powerful wizard, and that millions of people's life will be my responsibility. Hahaha that's a riot.~  
  
Rachel fell into restless sleep. Her dreams her filled with clowns. In it, she was Atlas, holding the whole world on her shoulders. There was a dark shadow, telling her to drop the world, and she refused. So, he forced her to drop it .as she did, it turned into a paperweight, and broke into a million pieces.  
  
A/n- so, What do you think? I need opinions. This story is really hard to write, and it doesn't seem like an0yone is enjoying it, should I just stop and start another story? I really don't want to, but if no one is reading it...review please, even if it is criticism! No flames please, those I can do without!  
  
Remember, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Fed Up

A/n- Yay! (ducks rotten fruit) okay, okay, I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I've been really into my other story, which you should really read if you like post-Hogwarts (So, I'm a potter writer! There's nothing wrong with that!) its called BETRAYED BY KIN and I really like it anyway! Let's get back to this story...Terry's back in the game, so now, I get to have some fun and not just some sobs, well, that's a lie too. Damn teenage hormones! okay, back to the story...  
  
Rachel's POV  
  
~thoughts~  
  
Rachel got off the train. Although she had slept the whole ride, her body felt as if she was under great pressure. She mused the idea that (a/n- vocabulary word! Yay) maybe her dreams were impacting her in a physical way, she certainly felt like she had a large object propped on her back. Without even realizing it, her feet had taken Rachel to a distant part of the city, which was also in the worst part, not a place to go to clear your thoughts.  
  
She started quickening her pace, maybe she could find a cab...but then she felt and a pressure in the back of her head and heard the sickening sound of the click of a gun. A man behind her whispered, "Gimme all your money, now! Or I'll blow your head off!" Rachel sighed, ~You know what? I just found out that I died, and that I'm this almighty being which has this amazing destiny, and I just really, really need some ice cream, I don't care anymore.~  
  
Rachel turned around and looked at the man, silently bring the "shield" spell up to her memory, and with one word she put it into action. "You know what?" she said to the man, "I really need some ice cream right now, and I'm just not in the mood for this. I don't care. Shoot me, what's it going to do?" Her assailant pulled the trigger, but like she expected, the bullet harmlessly bounced off of her. As she let the spell down, he attacked her, full of anger and fear that she wasn't dead.  
  
The first blow to her head was a complete surprise. She tasted me metallic blood in her mouth and white hot shots of pain going through her mind. "Ooh, you really shouldn't have done that." She said, and she started chanting the killing spell. She knew that it was reprehensible to kill another being, but she had no other defense. She was about to let the spell go with a heavy heart, when something black came into view.  
  
(a/n- duh duh duh duh da.... Batman, or Terry if you like to think of him like that...)  
  
The black figure went up to Rachel's mugger and started beating him up. "Who-who are you!?" the mugger asked through blows. The figure had on a black suit and he had ears, like a bat. He stood up, fierce, yet comforting to Rachel. "I," the figure stated, "I am Batman." (a/n- I just had to say that! Hahaha. Sorry.) With one final blow, Batman was able to dispose of the criminal, and went over to Rachel. She smiled at him, then she fainted.  
  
~~*~~  
  
When Rachel awoke she saw Terry standing by the window, looking out. ~What happened? Senior. Dead. Powers. Atlas. Batman. Terry. Mugger. Right, so my boyfriend is Batman?!~ she sat up and smiled to him. "Why'd you take off the suit? I though the ears were kinda cute."  
  
He looked at her, and said, "too conspicuous." Then his face reddened when he realized what he had said. He came close to her and looked at her through glares. "How did you find out? I mean, one day on the job and someone already knows my alter-ego!" Rachel smiled reprovingly at him.  
  
"Common, can't I have a secret too?" She started to giggle now, uncontrollably. "An aura of mystery. I found out your secret, now you have to find out mine." Terry groaned, but she went on. "It's only fair! And my secret's a good one!" She looked at him with a fanatical look, and then she started to sob on Terry's shoulder. Everything from the past day washed over her. ~It isn't fair! I know that you're not normal when you're a wizard, but why me?! Why couldn't someone else have the great destiny?!~ "So," she said quietly, after she had calmed down, "are you up for the challenge? The game?"  
  
Terry held Rachel close to him, and whispered into her ear, "you know I am, baby."  
  
A/n- okay, so this chapter sucks. I know. If any of you can think of a way to make this chapter better while still staying on the canon, I'm open for suggestions.  
  
And here's a treat for you... someone you know and love will be popping up in the next 2 or 3 chapters!  
  
PS- nobody has figured out who the cameo was by! Common people, there's only been three characters in the story so far. Rachel, her senior (Ronald) and Terry. You know it's not Terry, and its not Rachel either. That leaves Ronald. This character who I based him on isn't actually going to be in the story. Remember, the first person that figures out who Ronald is based on gets a cameo in this story! You'll be rich! You'll be famous! Well, actually, you won't, but you will have the satisfaction of being immortalized in a fic. 


	6. Breakdown (is this the end?)

Disclaimer- don't own 'em, hey! I changed my mind! I own Rachel!  
  
A/n- I've let you down! All seven of you! The last chapter was horrible, horrible *starts hitting head against wall like Dobby from Harry Potter* Okay, okay. So I need to be able to see straight to write the new chapter. And I'm going to try my best to write a better chapter. My suckie chapter probably explains the decline in reviews... quel frommage, you can't win them all.  
  
Ok, so I'm gonna unveil Ronald.... Let me remind you the character that Ronald is based on has nothing to do with the story. Ok, so Robert is tall, has bright red hair and a lot of freckles. Hmm. Who else shares Ronald's interesting traits? Why, the lovable Hogwarts student, Ron Weasley (the best character in the books, go away Draco lovers)! Common! I mean, even the name was the same. I'm sorry. I was thinking about her senior, and I was trying to think of what he was like. Well, I though of Ron. (What? There are very few times in the day that I'm *not* thinking about Ron!) It just clicked. Let me remind you, Rachel's senior DID NOT GO TO HOGWARTS, NOR IS HE BEST FRIENDS WITH HARRY POTTER! THEY ONLY SHARE A REMARKABLE RESEMBLANCE!  
  
~Whew, I'm glad I got that off my chest. Sorry no one won the contest. (  
  
Drum roll, please...  
  
Ooh, I almost forgot. When I planned the story I made a big booboo. The story isn't set in the future; it's actually set during Wizard's Dilemma. Hehe. Sorry.  
  
~*~  
  
Terry stayed with Rachel and held her, patting her back and giving words of encouragement. He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Something about being "normal." Terry had decided not to ask any questions, he wasn't exactly a good judge of "normal." He run town around in a computerized suit fighting crime. Now that was a laugh. Terry hushed a cooed Rachel, "it's okay Rachel, you've just had a breakdown. It will be okay. It will be okay. I will protect you."  
  
When Rachel heard this she sat up, and looked straight into Terry's eyes. "You don't understand, you can't protect me, I need to be safe from myself, from the temptation! I can't let Him get me! Oh, no Terry! What am I going to do?" Rachel sobbed into his chest, and while it gave her relief to feel his heartbeat, Rachel was constantly reminded of the fact that he would never understand. Terry could never be a true comfort to her; he didn't have the wizard's eye or the wizard's mind. But, she had to admit, the feeling of being loved was quite pleasant and she decided that he would have to do anyway.  
  
After finally calming down enough to reassure Terry that she was fine, he left. Once Terry had made his departure, Rachel went over to her manual. She smiled when she felt the buzz of a message on the cover. She opened it up. Again Rachel was reminded of her past, of her partner. She hadn't gotten many messages since her death. She preferred to work alone, she always had enough power to work anything out without anyone else's help. She saw the message, it was from Ronald.  
  
"Rachel, I know you were distraught about what we talked about. If you would like, there is a way for you to learn more about yourself. It is highly dangerous, but I think you're up to it. A way to find about what makes you is to examine your 'kernel.' A kernel is all the laws the govern your body and they can tell you anything you would like to know about yourself. Of course, you will need to practice, so if you are interested, go to WorldGate 7 tomorrow at 4pm. Good luck."  
  
Rachel smiled at the prospect of finding out more about herself. She slipped herself downstairs and made two very large ice cream sundaes, never thinking of any of the responsibilities that weighed upon her while she ate.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n- okay, so the new chapter's not that great. I think I'm gonna stop this, because no one seems to be very receptive to this concept. I have this whole universe plotted out in my head, but no one really seems to care particularly. I mean, I can't blame this on the fact that the YW section is small, the other stories are getting a good amount of traffic. This way I'll have more time for my Harry Potter stories which seem to be getting a slightly better response. I just can't do this anymore without any encouragement.  
  
Review, and I'll give Rachel another go.  
  
Ps- I'm sorry for taking so long to update. 


End file.
